Nada personal
by 48rounin
Summary: Todo porque amas, amas, amas cuando sabes que no puedo amarte.
1. 1

**1**

_AHORA_

-El mundo esta en llamas-

Los últimos rayos del sol teñían la tierra en rojos y naranjas. La tierra estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Era hermoso.

-Voy a morir-

La cortada era profunda, podía sentirla rasgando su carne y perforando su hueso. El veneno pulsaba en su sangre con cada latido de su corazón. Iba a morir.

* * *

.

_ANTES_

-No te acerques a él-

-Loco igual que su hermano-

Los susurros y las miradas de odio que cortaban y apuñalaban silenciosamente hacían que Sasuke deseara haber muerto esa noche. Deseaba haber sido él y no Itachi.

.

Comenzó a apilar los bloques de nuevo.

A esa hora del día, la calle vivía. Personas en su regreso a casa. Niños corriendo. Sasuke amaba ese momento; bebía de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, absorbía la energía de los que lo pasaban de lado, se alimentaba de las risas. En ese momento, no se sentía solo.

Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie le hablaba. Estaba solo en lugar lleno de gente.

-¿Qué haces?- Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia la niña que se inclinaba sobre él.

-Un fuerte- respondió serio.

-¿Ah?- la niña se sentó frente a él, inclinando su cabeza hacia la pila de bloques. Examinándola.

-Para mi ninja- respondió él, saco de su bolsillo un muñeco.

-Una casa entonces- dijo ella, tomo el muñeco de su mano.

-Es un fuerte. Los ninjas no necesitan una casa- ladro él, molesto. Arrebato el muñeco de la mano de la niña y volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo.

La niña se quedo quieta, asustada. Sasuke la ignoro y siguió construyendo, esperando que se fuera. Pero ella se quedo y después de un momento comenzó a construir también.

La niña apilaba y Sasuke rellenaba. En silencio, sin decir nada. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Sasuke no se sintió solo por completo.

La niña sonrió complacida cuando todos los bloques fueron usados y Sasuke puso el muñeco dentro. Sasuke se quedo viéndola, confundido. Nadie sonreía cuando el estaba allí. Nunca.

-Tengo que irme- dijo entonces la niña, todavía sonriendo. -Se hace tarde-

Sasuke asintió, no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- pregunto la niña, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Sasuke dudo un momento antes de tomar su mano. Era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía algo.

-Si- respondió, quedito.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Sasuke se quedo allí parado viéndola desaparecer, preguntándose _¿porque sonríe tanto?_

* * *

_._

_AHORA_

Sasuke gruño.

-Shh, soy yo. No te muevas- susurro Sakura inclinándose sobre él.

Sasuke pestañeo varias veces, enfocándose en la cara que lo examinaba ansiosamente. Se sentía fatal, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la boca le sabía a tierra y sangre. Se debía de haber quedado dormido.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto ella examinando su pierna.

-Una espada- Sasuke gruño cuando trato de sentarse. Sakura lo empujo suavemente de nuevo sobre la tierra. _Quieto,_ susurro. _Todo esta bien,_ sonrió. Sasuke suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Sakura hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, de nuevo, sanarlo. Su chacra verde lo envolvió como una manta, haciéndolo sentir mejor. Borrando el dolor. -Así estarás mejor- dijo ella sosteniendo su mano -vamos a casa-

* * *

.

_ANTES_

Sasuke espero por Sakura cada día desde entonces.

-Viniste- diría ella cada vez, sonriendo.

-Hnmp- respondería él, sintiéndose menos solo cada vez.


	2. 2

**2**

ANTES

Un día, hay un chico al lado de Sakura. Sasuke lo ha visto caminar con ella de regreso a casa. Parece mayor.

-Mi hermano- dice ella, sonríe orgullosa. –Es un ninja- agrega, emoción brilla en sus ojos.

Sasuke levanta la mirada del castillo de arena. No parece un ninja; no como Itachi.

-¡Que hay!- dice el hermano, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Se agacha a su lado y revuelve su cabello.

De alguna forma le recuerda a su hermano. Itachi. Una punzada de dolor lo atraviesa y aparta su mano de una manotada.

-¡Guau! Tranquilo- levanta sus manos frente a él en forma defensiva pero sonríe.

Sasuke frunce el ceño. Él hermano sonríe más, mira su castillo de arena.

-¡Ven, Sakura-chan! Construyamos un castillo de verdad- Sakura deja salir una risita y se agacha a su lado.

.

Comen helado. El hielo se derrite, el dulce se chorrea entre sus dedos. Sasuke quiere lamerlo, pero Sakura lo mira y le sonríe.

-Conocí a tu hermano- dice él hermano, pone su mano sobre su cabeza. Esta vez Sasuke no lo aparta. –Era un buen tipo. Lo siento-

Sasuke se queda quieto bajo su toque. La paleta sigue derritiéndose y chorrea entre sus dedos.

-Si- susurra y lame el dulce de sus dedos.

* * *

.

AHORA

Es jueves por la noche. Naruto está sobre su estómago, toma sorbitos de su cerveza. Sasuke está a su lado, con la frente apoyada en la mesa. Hace mucho que dejo de contar. Sakura no soporta el olor a cerveza. Toma turnos dobles cada jueves.

-Es noche de chicos- dira Naruto cargando una caja de cerveza. Sakura no dira nada, pero estará allí al día siguiente preparando café con panqueques.

-No recuerdo a mis padres-

La cerveza lo hace recordar. Ha olvidado a su padre. No recuerda a su madre.

-Tu hermano era un buen tipo- dice Naruto. Tiene los ojos cerrados, Sasuke sabe que no durara más.

-Aja…- dice Sasuke entre sorbos. –Lo sé-


	3. 3

**3**

ANTES

Sasuke no duerme.

Despierta en el medio de la noche, bañado en su propio sudor. Grita, sin poder moverse.

La risa de Itachi retumba en su cabeza. Los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y madre están grabados en su mente.

No puede volver a dormir. Se sienta en su cama y espera al amanecer.

.

Alquilan una casa entre los tres. Naruto, Sakura y él.

Después de un tiempo, solo son Sakura y él. Naruto nunca está allí. Siempre está de misión. Todos saben que es porque Hinata se casó.

Pintan la sala de naranja. La luz del atardecer la hace parecer arder. Sakura siembra claveles, y huele por siempre a primavera.

Sasuke sigue sin poder dormir.

.

Una noche, Sakura está allí. Cabello revuelto y soñolienta.

Lo sacude del hombro –Es una pesadilla- dice y acaricia su brazo –Todo está bien-

Sasuke despierta bañado en su sudor y mira con ojos abiertos de par en par. Le toma un momento saber que está en su cuarto.

Sakura se acuesta a su lado y tararea una canción. Sasuke la conoce. Su mamá la cantaba también.

Ambos yacen sobre sus espaldas sin tocarse. Sasuke busca su mano entre las cobijas y la toma.

-Quedate- susurra. Sakura no dice nada pero se queda.

.

Cada vez, Sakura está allí. Sostiene su mano y espera a que vuelva a dormir.

.

Sus pesadillas parecen no querer dejarlo ir. Despierta ahogado, no se puede mover.

Sakura no lo oyó. Esta vez no está allí.

Se sienta en su cama, pero no espera por el amanecer.

Sakura se estira cuando presiona su frente contra su espalda.

-¿Sasuke?- trata de voltearse, pero Sasuke la detiene.

-Pesadilla- susurra contra su espalda. Sakura se da la vuelta y lo acurruca en su pecho. Sostiene el aliento.

-Todo está bien- dice y acaricia su espalda –Todo está bien- repite y Sasuke se relaja.

Sus pies cuelgan del colchón, pero no la suelta y vuelve a dormir.

* * *

.

AHORA

Sakura duerme con él. Sus pies siguen colgando del colchón.

.

En las noches cuando las pesadillas no lo dejan dormir, presiona su frente contra su espalda. Ella tararea su canción.


	4. 4

**4**

ANTES

-Te amo-

La primavera ha llegado tarde, comienza a llover. Sasuke no dice nada. Sakura se apoya en su otro pie, avergonzada.

-Sasuke- dice, apenas un susurro. Retuerce su camisa entre sus dedos.

-No pued- su garganta se cierra, amenaza con ahogarlo. –No puedo amarte- murmura, sus labios forman una línea fina.

Sakura no dice nada, se lleva la mano a la boca. Sus hombros se sacuden violentamente, no hace ningún ruido.

-Te amo tanto- solloza –tanto que duele-

-Lo siento-

Ambos se quedan quietos, sin decir nada. La lluvia sigue cayendo, pero Sakura camina y se aleja.

.

Esa noche, Sasuke sueña con su padre. Su padre, que no amaba a su madre. Su madre, que cantaba y besaba sus heridas.

Trata de hacerlas salir (las palabras Te amo, quiero decir) pero no puede. Se estancan en su mente.

_Se supone que sean dulces_ piensa, pero el sabor amargo lo atora.

.

Al día siguiente, toma la primera misión que hay. Al otro lado del mar.

.

Sasuke no es un ninja de verdad. Después de todo, nunca termino la academia, pero lo dejan ayudar.

Construcción.

Taladra y martilla hasta que sus manos sangran. Es una guerra, hay mucho que construir.

.

No duerme. Sin Sakura ahí, sus pesadillas esperan y acechan el momento que cierre los ojos. Casi desea que Sakura este ahí, _casi_, pero se recuerda que ya no es su derecho pensar así.

.

Naruto esta ahí. Pelea con Jiraiya, y desespera a Tsunade.

Lo invita a tragos que Sasuke paga. Le presenta mujeres. Naruto siempre elije las morenas.

-Es una guerra. Me recuerdan a casa- dirá, una a cada lado.

Sasuke asentirá, pero sabe la verdad. No es a casa lo que le recuerdan, es a alguien más.

.

-Dile a Sakura-chan que dije hola-

Hay mas que construir y reparar, pero Sasuke esta cansado. Solo quiere volver a dormir. Naruto no regresa. _Otro día_ dice al despedirlo.

.

Sakura lo espera al regresar. Sonríe, y llora y lo abraza.

-Naruto dice hola- murmura sin saber que más decir. Sakura lo abraza y llora más.

.

Le corta el pelo y comen espaguetis. Pone ungüento en sus manos y las venda. Beben toda la noche y hablan hasta el amanecer.

-Pareces feliz- nota Sasuke. Sakura se apoya sobre su codo y sonríe.

-Regresaste. Pensé que no lo harías-

* * *

.

AHORA

Sakura no vuelve a decir que lo ama.


	5. 5

**5**

El verano se ha ido, pero el calor y la humedad no; hacen que Sasuke quiera vomitar.

.

Balancea sus piernas en el borde del vagón. Sakura ya dejo de pedirle que no lo haga por favor. Se esta mejor ahí, lejos del calor y el olor a sangre y tierra del vagón.

_Ganado_, piensa Sasuke. _Nos tratan como ganado._

_._

Es lo mismo en cada estación. Suben más que los que quieren bajar. Hacen casi imposible respirar.

Regresan a casa. La guerra no ha terminado, pero van a casa hasta que los vuelvan a necesitar.

.

Sakura esta ahí, detrás de él. Espalda contra espalda. No necesita voltear para saber que es ella. Siempre es ella.

Naruto esta en el techo, dice que la vista es mejor. Todos saben que no ver a Neji es lo que la hace mejor.

-Nunca voy a tener hijos-dice Sasuke.

Recuerda las aldeas destruidas, perdidas. También recuerda a los niños; huérfanos de uno o ambos padres. La bilis le llena la garganta.

-O casarme- se arquea hacia adelante, pero no sale nada.

Sakura inclina la cabeza, lo mira por sobre su hombro. -¿Porq-porque me dices esto?- baja la mirada sus manos enlazadas. La suya sobre la de él.

_Así no caerás _había dicho. _No te dejare._

Sasuke no responde. Las montañas y los arboles y el cielo se mezclan y revuelven, y forman algo feo, sin forma.

-No lo sé- murmura –Solo lo sé- le dice al viento.


	6. 6

**6**

El golpe lo desorienta y cae de bruces. La boca le sabe a sangre y a tierra. Rueda sobre su espalda y segundos después un hacha cae en el lugar donde su cabeza estaba. La sien le palpita y la sangre tiñe su ojo.

El autómata la recoge. Sasuke se levanta de un salto, pero la acción lo marea y tambalea; recibe un golpe en el estomago que le saca el aire y lo manda volando.

Entonces la mira. Sakura.

En medio de la batalla y la confusión, ella atiende heridos. Absorta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, del autómata yendo hacia ella, hacha en mano.

En instante, Sasuke esta ahí, la empuja, alejándola. El hacha lo golpea en el centro de la espalda, cae de rodillas y escupe sangre. Sakura grita su nombre.

Y las explosiones empiezan.

Uno tras otro las maquinas comienzan a explotar. Y de nuevo, su único pensamiento es el de ella.

Apenas consciente y ahogándose con su propia sangre, la empuja contra la pared y se tira sobre ella; la cubre con su cuerpo. Justo a tiempo para protegerla de la explosión que lo quema y derrite la carne de sus huesos.

.

Cuando despierta, Sakura esta ahí. Llora y toma su mano.

_Lo siento. Lo siento_, repite entre sollozos.

_¿Por qué? _Quiere preguntar, pero su boca esta seca y las drogas lo hacen volver a dormir.

.

Naruto esta ahí. Come su comida y lo ayuda a hacer pipi.

-Sakura esta bien. Un rasguño en la cabeza, pero bien- dice y come su pudin.

Sasuke asiente. La cabeza le da vueltas y solo quiere dormir.

-No entiende porque lo hiciste-

-Solo lo hice- dice, la garganta esta seca y se atora con sus palabras. Ni siquiera él sabe porque lo hizo.

_Sakura esta bien_, repite como un mantra y vuelve a dormir.

.

La nueva piel pica. Parches de piel rosada cubren toda su espalda.

Se lleva la mano a la sien y presiona. Sus pensamientos se revuelven y solo pensar en su nombre lo confunde.

Pasea por los pasillos hasta que le dan de alta.

* * *

.

_**n.a:** no recuerdo haber visto carros en la serie, pero tienen cines y comunicadores, porque no tener un ejercito de maquinas._


End file.
